Mishaps Of Love
by xx33bookybabexx33
Summary: Read the story to find out x Troypay
1. Chapter 1

Location:: East High

Date:: September 24th, Monday

Sharpay Evans' brown eyes flickered as she leaned against her pink locker. She was wearing her favorite pink skirt and her white silk blouse. She pushed her blonde hair behind her ear and smiled at the guy walking towards her. The sandy brown haired boy walked over to her "Hey Sharpay" he grinned, his blue eyes scanning Sharpay. "How are you today Chace?" she asked, taking his hand. Chace chuckled. "I'm good. I was wondering…wanna get together tonight?" he smirked brushing her cheek. "That will be fun" Sharpay winked. He smirked and kissed her cheek. "See you tonight." He walked away. Sharpay smiled and spun around, she open up her locker. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Pay?" She heard a familiar voice. It was her twin brother Ryan's. "What is it Ryan?" She rolled her eyes as she looked at her brother. "Chace is saying how he's getting lucky with some blonde hotty tonight. Sharpay, you're the only pretty blonde in this school…" he sighed. His sister was pretty much a slut. She was with a new guy every week, knowing just as well as everyone else she was being used. She just never wanted to belive it. Sharpay lifted her hand "Ryan? Is this really any of your fucking business?!" Ryans blue-green eyes widened. Sharpay sighed. "What are you looking at?" she asked turning around. It was her best frienemy Gabriella Montez. "Hey Sharpay" She grinned waving. Her black hair was in a perfect pony tail. As usual she copied Sharpays oultfit from the day before. God, was she one of the million Sharpay wanabees. "Hey Gabby" Sharpay spoke in a dull tone. Ryan was staring at Gabriella. She didn't seem to notice. She was to busy examining Sharpays style of the day. She was never cought dead wearing the same oultfit twice a week. "I love your skirt Sharpay!" Gabriella smiled as her brown eyes suddenly looked across the hallway. "Oh my god!" Gabby grinned. Sharpay suddenly turned around, to see a boy with shaggy brown hair and blue eyes walking towards them. Sharpay blinked twice, as if the guy walking over to them wasn't real. Could somebody really look that good? The boy winked at Gabby, then locked his eyes with Sharpay's. He suddenly looked away "Hey. I'm Troy" He smiled a crooked smile. God, if a smile could look good on one person it would be him. "Hey I'm Sharpay!" She smiled her flirtiest smile and stepped in front of Gabby. She extended her hand. Troy took it and shook it slightly. "Nice to meet you Sharpay" He smirked. He looked at Gabbriella who was twirling her hair. Troy blinked "Uh and your name?" he asked not really interested. "Gabriella Montez!" She spoke quickly. He just nodded then looked past Sharpay and Gabriella

Okay…end of chapter one! Sorry its sucky3 chace is chace Crawford by the way


	2. Chapter 2

"_Hey I'm Sharpay!" She smiled her flirtiest smile and stepped in front of Gabby. She extended her hand. Troy took it and shook it slightly. "Nice to meet you Sharpay" He smirked. He looked at Gabbriella who was twirling her hair. Troy blinked "Uh and your name?" he asked not really interested. "Gabriella Montez!" She spoke quickly. He just nodded then looked past Sharpay and Gabriella_

Sharpay followed Troy's gaze as Chad,Chace and Joe walked over. She smiled slightly at Chace who ignored her. "Yo you're the new kid rite?" Joe asked, his black hair coverng his eye. His hair always covered something on his face. If only it would cover his mouth. Troy chuckled, the nodded once "Yea I am. Troy" He smirked and extended hand. Chace shook it "I'm Chace" he grinned, only then did he look at Sharpay like she just walked over. He winked. "I'm Joe" Joe spoke staring at Sharpay and Chace. He always had a crush on Sharpay, she was never interested. Chad, who had black bushy hair smiled. "I'm Chad. I assume you met Slutpay and wannabee here?" he pointed at Sharpay and Gabby. Gabby put her hands on her hips and pouted. Sharpay just rolled her eyes "Yes we met Chad Danfart" Gabby giggled. Chad glared at Sharpay "Sharpay Evans. More like Slutpay Fucker." He muttered. "Fucker!?" Sharpay spoke now mad. I mean, he was ebaressing her in fron of possibly the hottest guy ever! "Well, you do seem to bed with a lot of guys…" Gabby spoke. Sharpay gave her a look. "And I suppose I'm the one who would strip in front of a camera to impress Mr. Idiot here?" Sharpay shot back grabbing Chads arm. "Hunny, get a clue. He doesn't like you! NOBODY DOES. Your just a wannabee loser. Now go off and play with your mallibu Barbie" Gabbys expression dropped from happy to sad. Sharpay smirked. "Meow" Chad mumbled. Sharpay faced him "How about you join her Sir Horny" Sharpay hissed. She then waked away towards her next class.

Later that day

Location: Evans House

Date: September 24th, Monday

Sharpay was sitting on her large kind sized bed. She was on her laptop. Sharpay had nothing to do for 2 hours until Chace same over. She sighed and closed her Mac book air, sliding it under her bed. She walked into her huge closet, witch was filled with every designer clothing in the world. _Hmm what to wear…_ Sharpay thought scanning her closet. She opend a draw "Aha!" she smirked. Her white laced dress was folded up perfectly on top of a pile of other designer clothing. She picked it up and rubbed her hand across the silky texture. She smiled and got dressed in the knee length dress. She walked out of her closet and walked over to her desk, she slid the tac board across it to reveal a big mirror. She grinned as she saw her perfectly put together hair. She opened a small draw and pulled out her bag of make up and hair supplies. She applied a soft pink blush and powder pink lip gloss. She pouted her lips then applied her mascara. The truth is, Sharpay was gorgeoys enuf without make up, wich she barley wore. So when she did wear make up, she was even more beautiful then ever. She sighed as she ran the brush through her straight hair. She curled the ends of her blonde hair and smiled. She looked perfect. She put her stuff away and grabbed her sidekick 3 off the dresser. She dialed chace _986-4436_ . It started to ring. "Hello?" Chace answered. Sharpay's eyes shimmered "Hey Chace! Are you coming over soon?" She asked. Chace chuckled "I'm on my way babe" Chace hung up. Sharpay grinned and sat on her waterbed. About 10 minutes later, Chace walked into Sharpays huge room, grinning. "Hey" he smirked. He looked at the Sharpay. She stood up "Hey Chace" Sharpay brown eyes shined. Chace examined the petite blonde in front of him. Her silk white laced dress, fit perfectly around her thin body. He walked over to her and rubbed his hand along her back. Sharpay smiled. "You look great in this dress" he grinned "I bet it would look great on the floor" he slid the straps of her dress down and let the dress fall to the ground. Sharpay kissed chace softly on the lips as she took off his white t-shirt. Chace slid is hands down her sides. Sharpay giggled as she slid her hand down his muscular chest. He layed her down on the huge bed and crawled ontop of her slowly. He unclasped her bra and slid off her thong. Sharpay took his belt of and threw it across the room. She slid his jeans and boxers off with ease.

Later That Night

Sharpay lay in Chace's strong arms. Chace chuckled slightly. "Shar? Its 9 I better get going" Chace sat up letting Sharpay fall against a soft pillow. "Stay" she pleaded. _Not again, please tell me this didn't happen again!_ She thought. "I'll see you in school tomorrow" he winked. He got dressed and left, leaving Sharpay laying on the bed in tears.

Location: East High

Date: September 25th, Tuesday

Sharpay walked to her pink locker wearing a chocolate brown skirt and pink silk shirt. She ran her hand through her hair as she opend her locker. She felt a hand fall apon her sholder. "Sharpay!" She heard her frienemys giddy voice cheer. "What happened last night? Give me _every _detail!" She sounded like she just won one million dollars. Nope. Even better. Fresh gossip. Sharpay turned around, not surprised to see Gabriella wearing the oultfit Sharpay had worsn yesterday. "Gabriella? How about you mind your own fucking business for once and worry about your own pathetic life" Gabriella frowned. "You're a real bitch Sharpay!" She wined "I bet it was another Fuck n Dump" Sharpay glared at Gabriella. "Pathetic" she whispered

OKAY! That was chapter to!

I give credit to jess for Slutpay and Fuck n Dump.

This had ike NO troy in it at all I know. But he will be in it next chapter or too ;)


End file.
